Jo tumko ho pasand- JTHP
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Sequel of -kya tumhe yaad hai...
1. Chapter 1

**note** -

Guys m back (waise main gayi hi kab thi :P) with our Abhrika :) - sequel of **Kya tumhe yaad hai** :)

******Contain Abhi-Tarika romance…caring romantic Abhi nd cute shy Tarika and Daya's masti…hope u like it too**** **

Abhi nd Tarika left the resort few minutes before…way towards Mumbai… both were very happy…as their misunderstandings has been cleared now…dn they left all gile- shikve nd sad nd bad memories behind…in hope of happy life dn future…

Sky was filled with dark grey clouds…cool breeze was touching their faces…Tarika's hairs were touching her cheeks…who was sitting beside Abhijeet applying nail paint on her nails…

**Tarika **holding brush carefully - Abhi plz araam se chalao…she speak looking at her nails…

**Abhi** looking at her hand - Tarika…tumne room mein kyu nahin lagayi…

**Tarika** give him angry look - Abhi abb tumhe koi problem hai kya? waise bhi sirf ek hi nail reh gya hai…

**Abhi** - nai…nai jaan…mu…mujhe kya problem ho sakti hai bhala… lagao lagao jaise marzi lagao…kaho to main laga du…ek haath se driving kar loonga main…

**Tarika** - Abhiiii…

**Abhi** laughs - sorry sorry…mazaak kar raha tha…

**Tarika** smiles dn than she finishes her nail paint after sometime…place that in her bag after that…

**Abhi** look at her hands dn saw bruises on her wrist which were due to now rope marks…his throat become heavy on remember all that again - Ta…Tarika tum khush ho na jaan…

**Tarika** look at him dn smile - khush hu Abhijeet…kya hua?

**Abhi** smiles - kuch nahin…dn he place his hand on her shoulder nd pulled towards his chest - yahan aao na…

**Tarika** remove his hand from her shoulder - Abhiii…aise raaste par mazaak nahin karte…dekho kitni gehri khaiyan hai is taraf…she look at one side nd scared immediately move her eyes from there…plz driving par concentrate karo…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - dar lag raha hai jaan ko?

**Tarika** look at him- Abhiii plzzzz…

**Abhi** - ok ok sorry…lekin mujhe ek baat kehni hai tumse…

**Tarika** pointed finger towards road - NO MAZAAKKKK…

**Abhi realize **- are Tarika to us din ki wajah se dar rai hai…mujhe bhi khyaal nahin aya… he look at her nd start to sing –

_**Jo tumko ho pasand wahee baat karenge…tum din ko agar raat kaho raat kahenge**_

Tarika look at him nd smiles…Abhi remember that bad incident nd become sad…

_**Dete naa aap saath toh mar jaate ham kabhee ke…poore huye hain aap se armaan jindagee ke…**_

Tarika hold his arm nd place her head in his shoulder…Abhi stop Qualis on roadside nd they move towards cliff…

_**Ham jindagee ko aap ki…hum zindagi ko aapki… saugat kahenge… tum din ko agar...**_

Tarika stop near cliff holding Abhi's hand tightly…scared on remembering that day (when she fall from cliff) dn move her face towards other side…

Abhi hold her face in his hands…she look at him with teary eyes but smiles…Abhi smile too…

_**Chaahenge…nibhaayenge…sarhaayenge aap hee ko…aankho me dam hai jab tak dekhenge aap hee ko…**_

he left her face by kissing on her forehead nd than move towards Qualis…nd they sat inside….

_**Aapni zubaan se aapki…aapni zubaan se aapki… jajbaat kahenge**_

_**Tum din ko agar raat kaho raat kahengeeee…**_

He start Qualis nd move ahead…

**After 3 hrs** -

Abhrika reach Mumbai…he stop Qualis outside his home…

**Tarika** feels happy on looking at her home - haa finally pahunch gaye hum…

**Abhi** smiles - haan jaan pahunch gaye apne ghar dn he put key in keyhole…

**Tarika** looking around - kitna achha lag raha hai apne ghar wapis akar…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - are ye darwaze ko kya ho gya…khul kyu nahin raha…

**Tarika** - tumne key koi aur to nahin laga di…

**Abhi** remove key nd again look carefully - key to yehi hai…dn he put again key inside…this time lock opens - haa khul gya…he hold the handle to open the door but door looked jaamed…he look at Tarika - ye khul kyu nahin raha…he remove his gun nd he hit the door with jerk…nd they enter inside pointed gun in air…there was dark inside…

**Tarika** too followed him dn both get shocked with -

SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..nd lights turn on…

**Abhi** shocked nd look aside - tum log yahan…nd he look at Tarika…dn they look at their house which was decorated with heart shape red nd white balloons nd flowers…nd WELCOME wala poster with Abhrika on it….

**Abhrika** delighted to see warm welcome from their beloved team…

**Tarika** smiles too nd move forward nd hugged girls one by one i.e -Kajal, Purvi nd Tasha…they greet them with flowers nd Abhi meet boys i.e - Sachin , Vivek nd Freddy…but his eyes were looking for someone special…nd at same time

**Abhi** tum hamse nahin miloge…a voice that his ears want to hear came from crowd…

**Abhi's** face glows on seeing his best buddy…he come forward nd stand in front of him…Abhi place his hand on face - kaisa hai Daya…hain… dubla ho gya lagta hai…nd he hugged him tightly…

**Daya** - are kya boss…ate hi shuru ho gaye tum…

**Tarika** - Abhi theek keh raha hai Daya…tumhara chehra bhi dubla ho gya pehle se…

**Daya** looking at her - Tarika tum bhi…

**Tarika** raising her eyebrows - haan main bhi…kyu main nahin keh sakti kya?

**Freddy** - Abhijeet Sir Dr. Tarika…theek keh rahe ho aap…aap yahan nahin the to ye sara din chup chaap baithe rehte the…

**Sachin** - haan Sir…khana bhi yaad dilwa kar khilana padta tha…

**Daya** looking at them - are kya yaar tum logon ne ate hi shikayatein lagani shuru kar di meri…baithne to do inhe…

**Abhi** give angry look to Daya - Daya tune khyaal nahin rakha na apna…

**Daya** - boss wo…

**Abhi** - chup…he speak pointed his finger on lip - abb main a gya hu dekh bahchu kaise parade karwata hu teri…

**Vivek** came in rescue of him - Sir aap aiye na baithiye pehle…dn he move towards sofa dn they sat there…

**Daya** say thanks to him with raising his thumb nd Vivek smiles in reply…

All start to discuss their days dn all were happy to see them back…

Girls were busy with Tarika dn all were enjoying looking dn discussing about her dress dn jewellery…

**Tasha** looking at her saree - wow Tarika…tum bahut pyari lag rahi ho… shaadi ke baad kitni nikhar gayi ho tum…

**Tarika** blushes - thanks Tasha…

**Kajal** - Tarika tum logon ne enjoy kiya wahan…waise do do honeymoon mana kar laute ho tum log…enjoy to karna hi tha…she winks looking ta Purvi….

Smile disappear from Tarika's face for while…but she manage herself to smile nd change the topic…

**After half hour** -

After some snacks nd soft drinks

**Purvi** nd **Tasha** came towards - Abhijeet Sir…aap log fresh ho jaiyae… dinner taiyaar hai…

**Abhi** smiles - are aap logon ne ready bhi kar liya…

**Purvi** - haan Sir…ham to kab se dekh rahe the ke kab aap log aye aur hame mauka mile newly wed couple ke saath khaane ka….

**Sachin** - haan Sir…subah se ye teeno lagi hui hai phir bhi last item inhone 2 minute pehle hi ready ki hogi…nd all girls give him angry look…

**Daya** pat Sachin's shoulder - le bhai Sachin… lagta hai tera dinner to cancel ho gya…

**Kajal** interrupts holding rolling pin in her hands - nai hota cancel…main hu na…she speaks sweetly nd now Purvi nd Tasha's gaze diverted towards her…

**Sachin** smiles wider - Thanks Kajal…he speaks looking into her eyes…

**Kajal **raises her eyebrows in manner of apologies - sorry…nd all burst into laughter…

Abhrika move towards their room…all team look at them dn rush to stop them - STOPPPPPPPPPPPP…

Abhrika stop nd look at each other in confusion….

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it too…thanks for reading…nd plz review for it…

Take care.

Kd.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - Sorry for being so late…now enjoy this…

**In last chapter** -

Abhrika return from honeymoon nd whole team give them warm welcome nd then told them to get fresh before dinner dn they were about to move to their room nd they all stop them…

**Abb age** -

STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Abhrika give confused look to each other nd stop there…

**Abhi** looking at all of them - kya hua…roka kyu aap logon ne…

Everyone was signalling each other…dn finally Freddy speaking…

**Freddy** - wo…Sir…khana thandi ho jayega Sir…

**Tarika** - lekin hame bas 15 minute lagenge fresh hokar… change karke ane mein….

**Kajal** - are nai na…she move forward dn hold Tarika's hand - aap log aise hi kha lo plz…hame ghar jana hai bahut kaam hain…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - tumhe kya kaam a gya kajal…sare kaam to Sachin karta hai…

**Sachin's** eyes wide open dn he look at him - Sir aap kya baat kar rahe hain...

**Tarika** raises her eyebrows - chalo Abhi…kha lete hain…sab hamri wajah se fase huae hain…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes - th…theek hai…chalo…kyu aur fasana…

**Vivek** - nai…nai Sirrr…

**Freddy** place his hand on his face - haan Sir…fase huae hain…mujhe bhi ghar jake kaam karna hai….dn all laugh on it nd Abhrika finish their dinner with CID team…

**Freddy** - waise Abhijeet Sir…aap gift to leke aye honge na hum sab ke liye…dn everybody surprised nd look at him with mixed expressions…

**Sachin** - Freddy…kya keh rahe ho…

**Freddy** - are aise kyu dekh rahe ho mujhe…maine wahi kaha jo aap sab log bhi chahte honge…

**Tarika smiles** - haan laye hai na Freddy…mil jayega aapko gift…

**Daya** interrupting raises his hand while putting Gulab Jamun in his mouth -umm...m…mujhe sa…sab se pehle milega…

**Abhi** in scolding manner - abe pehle kha le phir baat karna…fasa lega gale mein…dn all laugh on it…

**Daya** gulping inside another Gulab jamun in one bite - bas…bas ho gya boss…

**Tarika** - are Daya araam se…kahin bhaage thore ja rahe hai…

**Freddy** - Sir kahin aap mujhe to nahin dar rahe ke main na kha jau…

Daya finishing nd wiping mouth with tissue - haan yehi baat hai Freddy…tumahra kya pata…

**Vivek** - haan Sir…Freddy Sir ne ek baar mere haath se…dn he stop with Freddy's angry eyes…dn than after half hour whole CID took leave dn left for their respective homes including Daya-

**Tarika** - sab kuch to Kajal, Tasha aur Purvi nd kar liya…abb fresh hoke baith te hain thori der…

**Abhi** remove his coat nd hung it on his arm - haan Jaan…jaldi se fresh hoke baatein karte hain…nd they move towards their room…

**Tarika** - mujhe bahut achha laga aaj wapis akar…kitna achha welcome kiya hamare…

**Abhi** smiles - haan ye to hai…ye sab hamare family hai…

**Tarika** - haan Abhi…dn she remember something nd stop there - are Abhijeet wo sabji fridge mein rakhi thi…bhool gyi…abhi rakh kar ati hu…

**Abhi** - are Tarika rehne do yaar subah rakh dena…

**Tarika** - bas 2 minute lagenge Abhi…bahar kharaab ho jayegi…dn she move her feet downwards…

**Abhi** to himself - kamaal hai…dn he move towards his room nd open the room, switch on the lights…

**Tarika** followed him nd enters the room after 2-3 minutes - are Abhijeet…tum aise kyu khade ho…she speaks without looking around…

**Abhi** feeling embarrass - wo…wo Tarika…nd he turn his face downward…

**Tarika** look around and her eyes wide open , first she become sad nd smiles disappear from her face but on seeing Abhijeet sad face…but she hold herself suddenly dn a smile appear on her face - areeee…to is liye sab hame rok rahe the ander ane se…surprise dena chahte the…nd she move close to bed nd touch flowers that were hanging downward from fan covering their bed…

**Abhi** smiles a bit on seeing Tarika didn't react badly on this - tu…tumhe achha laga…

**Tarika** looking at room - haan achha laga na Abhijeet…unhone hamare liye ye sab kiya…ate hi surprise diya, dinner prepare kiya aur abb ye…

**Abhi** looking around - haan ye to hai… nd they move towards bouquets dn pick up card from each bouquets to avoid more talk on this…

**Tarika** too pick up cards from bouquettes dn some gifts she open that…

**Abhi** - are Tarika abhi kholke dekh rahi ho tum….subah kar lena yaar… fresh ho jao…bahut raat ho gyi hai kal se to phir wahi Bureau aur lab…

**Tarika** place gift box on table back - haan kal se phir wahi ACP Sir…

**Abhi** took sigh - aur wahi Dr. Salunkhe…

**Tarika** give him angry look - ahem ahem…

**Abhi** - na…nai I mean…AC...ACP Sir…th…theek hain…

**Tarika** smiles - Abhiii…its ok…itna darne ki zaroorat nahin hai…she speaks removing her night dress from Almirah, place towel on her arm… main fresh hoke ati hu…

**Abhi** smiles - ok theek hai jaan…nd he move towards gift boxes - Daya ka dekhu hai isme…waise lagta nahin hoga…he was checking all boxes -ye Sachin- Kajal, ye Freddy, ye Vivek-Tasha, are wah Salunkhe sahab ne bhi bheja hai…, ye ACP Sir…dn he pick up smallest box - is…is par koi naam nahin... yehi hoga agar hua to…nd he pick up the box nd a smile came on his face…he unwrap the box without wasting a minute… dn his eyes become wet on open it…he saw a small teddy hugging himself - aree…ye…ye Daya…abb to pakka ye usi ka hai…dn he pick that up nd there was a small stick note below that - _Boss…bahut miss kiya…tumhe meri yaad ayi ya nahin pata nahin lekin dil nai laga mera bilkul bhi :'( (crying face)…bahut baatein karni hai…Hug me plzzz_… he smiles – maine bhi miss kiya tujhe yaar…kal milta hua kar lena jo baatein karni hai mujhse nd place that back on table carefully… become sad on realize something…nd sat on sofa…

**Tarika** came after 10 minutes nd look at Abhi lost in thoughts - Abhiii…he looked unaware of her presence…she move close to him…dn place her hand on his shoulder…

**Abhi** jerk nd look at her - ho…ho gyi tum fresh…dn he get up…

**Tarika** smiles - haan Abhi…kahan khoye ho…

**Abhi** - wo…kahin nahin…

**Tarika** - tum bhi ho jao nd she moves close to dressing table nd sat there…combing her hairs…

**Abhi** get up dn move close to her nd hug from backside, kiss on her neck…

**Tarika** look at him smiles dn get up - kya kar rahe ho Abhi…

**Abhi** smile - kiss kar raha hu jaan ko…aur kya…

**Tarika **look at his face, place his hand on his chest nd seprate herself from him…

**Abhi** hold her hand dn bite his lip, think for while - Tarika…kaafi raat ho gyi hai…thak gyi hogi so jaate hai…

**Tarika** smiles a bit - haan Abhijeet…tum bhi thak gye hoge…so jaate hain nd they move towards their place nd looking towards their room with sadness on their faces…

**After half hour** -

**Abhi** lie on bed trying to sleep, look at Tarika who was sitting with a magazine holding in her hands… reading a magazine in lamp light…looks a occupied with some painful memories nd that sadness was clearly seen on her face…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Tarika…tumhe neend nahin gayi na…

**Tarika **look at him nd smiles - nahin ayi…tum so jao main so jaugi baad mein…

**Abhi** get up nd hold the magazine nd place that on side table…nd hold her hands in his…

**Tarika** surprise - are Abhiii…kya hua…so jao tum…bahut raat ho gyi hai…subah jana bhi hai…

**Abhi** smiles - jana to tumhe bhi hai jaan…to meri neend kya zyada important hai…aur main jaanta hu tum ye nahin pad rahi…bas kuch tumhare mind mein chal raha hai…batao kya baat hai…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi…aisa kuch nahin hai…sach mein…tries to remove her hands…

**Abhi** holding more tightly - Tarika…Tarikaaa… tum mujhse jhooth nahin bol sakti…dn he look around room - ye phool… ye decoration dekhkar main jaanta hu tumhe kaisa mehsoos hua hoga…mujhe bhi hua… lekin zaroori to nahin ke abb hame aise chup chaap rehkar apna mood kharab karke baithe rehna hai…is sab ke ilawa aur bhi bahut kuch hai hamari zindagi mein… agar hum saath hai…hamare pyar hamare saath hai to ye sab to main roz kar sakta hu tumhare liye…bas thoda time lagega lekin main jaanta hu sab theek ho jayega jaan…

**Tarika** smiles nd hold his hand tightly - Thanks Abhi…main bhi chhati hu sab jaldi theek ho jaye aur main wo sab….dn she stops…

**Abhi **smiles nd forward his face toward her nd kiss on her forehead dn than look at her smiling face - Tarika tumhe bhi need nahin ayi aur mujhe bhi…to chalo kuch dekhta hai TV par…

**Tarika** raises her eyebrows - chalo theek hai nd she pick up the remote nd turn on the TV…Abhi tum koi movie dhoond ke rakho mere ane tak tab tak main popcorn aur coke leke ati hu…dn she came out of room…

**Abhi** looking at her with smile on his face - _Thank God Tarika ka mood to change hua thora sa abb…nai to wo akele baithi pata nahin kya kya sochti rehti…nd he took sigh - hope sab pehle jaise achha ho jaye…_nd he stop at channel…

Tarika enter room with chilled cans nd popcorns nd she beside him shifted her feet in blanket…dn movie started…

**Tarika** looking towards screen - mil gya kuch dekhna ke liye…chalo dekhte hai kaisi hai…aur tum remote side par rakh do plzzz nai to baar baar change karte rahoge nd she took remote from his hands nd throw it on carpet…

**Abhi** - ok ok…dekhta hai kaisi hai…suna hai bahut achhi movie hai…nd they get busy in watching movie….

**After half hour** -

**Tarika** laughing - ha ha Abhi kitna achhi movie hai…samjh nahin ata maine ye pehle kyu nahin dekhi…wow

**Abhi** laughing too - haan Tarika…tabhi sab itni tareef kar rahe the…nd their smile disappear suddenly when a love making scene started with kiss…their shor turn into dead silence in the room…

**Tarika** presses her lips together, her heart beat become fast nd face turn out red in blushing she turn her face to other side…nd sound become louder as scene moves…

**Abhi **look at her ndopen his eyes wide dn become panic too - ye…ye coke kahan gya…poc corn kahan gya…ye remote… remote kahan gya… nahin phenkna chahye tha…k… kyu phenka tha….

**Tarika **nodded her head in yes - abhi dekthi hu dn she immediately get up dn pick up the remote from carpet without looking at screen nd about to change the channel…

**Abhi** shouts - rehne… rehne do….ho gya khatam…its over…nd he turn his face to other side…nd then he look at Tarika - waise…movie buri nahin hai agar ye scene…dn he stop when Tarika give him angry look…

**Tarika** thinking - _agar abb main aise karugi to mujhe aur ajeeeb lagta rahega…kya yaar kya hai ye…movie bhi saath nahin dekh sakte…kyu react kiya maine aise…husband hi to hai…aur Abhi…wo chup rehkar nahin dekh sakta tha kya…wo to mujhse bhoi zyada _nd she speaks in angry tone - Abhiii isi liye tumne ye movie lagayi thi na…nd she turn off the movie…

**Abhi showing anger** - are jaan kaisi baat kar rahi ho tum…main…main kyu lagauga bhala…mujhe to pata bhi nahi tha ke isme kuch…dn he turn his face downward…

**Tarika** sit beside him - its ok now...

**Abhi** look at her with naughty smile on his face - to lagao na phir…band kyu kar diya…

Tarika turn on the TV…

**Abhi** in naughty tone - umm thoda peeche se lagana Tarikaaa…he speaks looking at her face waiting for her expressions…

**Tarika** smiles a bit but changes her expressions into anger - Abhiiii… dikhau main tumhe…

**Abhi** making sad face - reh…rehne do jaan…nodded his head in yes - yehi se theek hai…dn he move his eyes towards TV….

**Tarika** smiles nd they again busy in watching movie…

**After sometime** -

They both look at each other when there was another romantic scene…

**Abhi** raisin his shoulders up - a…abb mujhe kya pata tha phir se a jayega…

Both smiles nd tha blush…

**Abhi** cupped her face in his hands…nd then move his face close to her dn touch her lips softly…dn they kiss with passion then…seprate till out of breath…

**Tarika** - Abhi…bahut time ho gya hai…

**Abhi** smiles nd pat her cheek - hmmm mujhe bhi neend ane lag gyi… chalo so jate hain…ye movie kal phir se dekhenge…he speaks in naughty tone…

**Tarika** blushes nd hit his arm - Abhi tum nahin sudhroge….

They both smiles nd lie down in each other arms…Tarika place his head on his chest nd he put his hand on her head dn rubbing slowly…kiss on her forehead nd they get into sleep in minutes….

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading this nd for ur reviews on previous chapter….Thanks for waiting for this story nd hope aapko regular updates milenge abb se…many thanks for be with me…Love u all…

Take care…

Kd.


	3. Chapter 3

Abhi nd Tarika saw their decorated room dn they share some emotions, some happiness nd some sadness together…Abhi promises her that he will help her to come out of that dn he regret for what he did to her…Tarika too told her to forget what happened in their life in last few days…then they decided to watch a movie…dn during an intimate scene they feel awkward dn Abhi shows naughty behaviour dn they slept in happy mood…

**Abb age** -

Next morning they wake up…

**Tarika** get up dn look at Abhi sleeping…she smiles on see him nd leaned over him nd give a kiss on his forehead…n then move towards kitchen to prepare breakfast…

**Abhi** wake up after half hour rubbing hand on Tarika's side dn on not found her there… ye khushboo nd he open his eyes - Tarika…to Tarika madam kitchen mein hai…nd he remove blanket throw it away nd move towards washroom…

**After half hour** -

He move towards kitchen slowly nd hugged Tariak from backside…

**Tarika** scared - Abhiiii….ye kya hai...subah subah…

**Abhi** - jaan subah subah hi to maza ata hai aise romance karne ka…

**Tarika** removing his hands from her waist - chodo ABhii…plz…ready hona hai mujhe…office ke liye late ho jayenge…

**Abhi** kiss on her head - chod diya jaan…chalo ho jao ready…kyu ke main nahin chahta ke meri wajah se tumhe kuch sun na pade…

**Tarika** smiles - hai itna samjhdaar kab se ho gay mera Abhi…

**Abhi** smiles - hiii…itni tareef sun ne ke liye to main roz samjhdaari dikhau jaan…tum kaha to karo…

**Tarika** holding plates nd juice in her hands - bas abb buttering band aur khana shuru…she speaks placing that on table nd sitting beside him…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya ye sab tumhe buttering lagta hai jaan…

**Tarika** looking into his eyes - g bilkul…shudh buttering hai ye…abb khao jaldi se…nd she bite toast…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows nd they finish their breakfast in 10 minutes…

**After one hour** -

They left for bureau…

**Abhi** looking at Tariak who was looking little upset - Tarika…kya soch rahi ho jaan…

**Tarika** - kuch nahin Abhijeet…aaj…itne dino baad ja rahe hai na hum bureau…to ajeeb sa lag raha hai…

**Abhi** - are isme ajeeb kya hai…mujhe to khushi ho rahi hai ke hum kaam par wapis laut rahe hain…haan is baat se thora naraaz hu ke ghar par aur mauka nahin mila tumhare saath time spent karne ka…he speaks coming close to her…

**Tarika** place hand on his face nd turn towards front - driving par dhyaan do tum…aur main to yehi hu…kahin bhaagi thore ja rahi hu…

**Abhi** straighten his neck - g memsaab…jaisa aap kahen nd he concentrates on driving…

**Tarika** look at him - waise Abhijeet…mujhe ye soch kar khushi ho rahi hai ke aaj hum dono husband wife ki tarah ja rahe hain…

**Abhi** smiles - haan jaan aur abb mujhe tumse milne ke liye koi bahana bhi nahin dhoondna padega…main to yehi sochkar bahut khush hu…sach pooch to isi liye itna excited hu main ke jab aaj lab mein aounga to dekhta hu tumhare Dr. Salunkhe kaise rokte hai mujhe…aaj main unka chehre dekhna chahta hu…nd he laughs in winning tone…

**Tarika** laughs too on see him excited like this dn she tap his head - tum pagal ho bilkul…nd they reach bureau after 45 minutes…

**Outside bureau** -

**Abhi** stop the Qualis - li jiye memsaab pahunch gaye hum…

**Tarika** smiles - bye Abhi nd she moves towards lab…

**Abhi** - are ruko to jaan…he run after her nd hold her hand tightly…

**Tarika** removing her hand - kya hua Abhi…

**Abhi** - Tarika…bureau chalo abhi subah subah thore koi kaam hoga lab mein…sabse mil lo ek baar…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi…aaj itne dino baad ayi hu yahan main sabse pehle main lab jana chahti hu…

**Abhi** smiles - theek hai jaan…jaisa tum kaho…lekin ek baar gale to mil lo…

**Tarika** smiles nd move towards him dn they hug each other – bye Abhi…

**Abhi** pat her cheek - bye jaan…nd they move towards their respective offices…

**In bureau** -

Abhi enters there nd everyone welcomes him with clapping…Abhi shocked - are ye kis khushi mein…

**Freddy** - are aap shaadi ke baad pehli baar aye hai yahan…nd all were smiling but there eyes were still on door…as they were looking for their beloved Forensic expert Dr. Tarika…

**Abhi** understand this nd speak - aapki Dr. Tarika gayi apni lab mein…wo nahin ane wali yahan par…nd he got shocked when all start to clap again…

**Purvi** - wo a gyi Sir…hum jaante the wo zarur ayengi…dn all girls run towards her…

**Abhi** turn his eyes towards door nd shocked to see her there dn a smile appear on his face - Thanks jaan…nd she came close to him…

**Tarika** - Abhi tum mujhe akela chod kar a gaye bahar…

**Tasha** - kya Abhijeet Sir…very bad…aap hamare Bhabhi ko bahar chod ke a gaye…

**Abhi** - are nai nai Tasha…bhala meri itni himmat kahan…dn he look around looking for his best buddy…tum log karo baatein…dn he move towards boys - Daya nai dikhayi de raha…kaha hai wo…

**Vivek** - wo…wo Sir…kal shayad gulaab jamun zayda hi kha liye unhone…bimaar ho gaye wo…

**Sachin** - Vivek aise mat bolo…darasal Sir unhe fever hai thora sa…keh rahe the thora late ayenge…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya…bukhaar ho gya…dn he remember - _boss mera dil nai laga tumhare bina…hug me please…nd his throat become heavy_ - Daya ko bukhaar ho gya nd he move from there nd remove his cell nd dial his number…it was ringing but he was not picking the phone - Daya phone kyu nahin utha raha…dn his tension increases with each minute…

**Tarika** - ok guysss bye…bye Abhi…

**Abhi** wave his hand towards her with smile - bye jaan…dn she left the bureau nd move towards lab…

**After half hour** -

**Abhi** bite his lip - phir se try karke dekhta hu nd he again dial his number…it rings again…dn he shocked when he listen ring in bureau - ye…ye bell to bureau mein baj rahi hai…dn he look at all team...they all were looking at each other hiding their laugh…

**Freddy** - kahan Sir…hame to sunai nai de rahi…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Freddy meri shakal par bewakoof likha hai…saaf saaf sunai de rahi hai bell mujhe…bolo Rajat…tumhe nai sun rahi kya… ye Daya ke phone ki ring tone hai…

**Rajat** - haan Sir…sun to rahi hai…nd Rajat pointed him towards kitchen…dn all give Rajat angry look…

**Abhi** smiles dn place finger on his lip nd move slowly towards kitchen dn open door slowly nd enter inside - Hands up…

**Daya** raises his hands up - boss…ye kya…bachhe ki jaan loge kya…

**Abhi** - bachha…aur jo tu kar raha tha itni der se hain…meri jaan nikal gyi thi pata hai…

**Daya** smiles look at his angry nd worried face - ha ha boss…apni shakal dekho…ha ha are sorry boss…socha thora tang karlu tumhe…abb hug to karlo yaar…itne din se taras raha hu baatein karne ko…aise hi gussa dikhaoge mujhe…

**Abhi** smiles a bit nd forward dn hug him tightly - bahut badmash ho gya tu hain…chaar din main raha nahi yaha to shaitaniya a gyi tujhe…nd he pat his cheek nd sat on chair placed there…

**Daya** - boss miss bahut kiya tumhe sach mein…dil kar raha tha bhaag kar pahunch jau tumhare paas…lekin kya karta…meri jagah abb bhabhi g ne le li hai…hamse pehle abb wo hain aapke khyaalon mein…he speaks sitting on shelf…

**Abhi** - abe kaisi batein kar raha hai hain…he speaks raising his hand in order to slap him…

**Daya** laughing - are boos boss mazaak kar raha hu yaar…itna bhi nahin samjhte tum…

**Abhi** - are yaar...main bhi to mazaak hi kar raha hu…aur bata…kya kiya itne din…

**Daya** - kuch nahin boss…case bhi koi khaas nahin aye…1-2 hi the mazedaar…baaki sab aise hi…

**Abhi** - chalo achha hai…zayda kaam nahin karna pada mere Daya ko…dn he get up from chair - chal uth chalte hai bahar...dekhe kya kaam hai…dn he forward his hand to open the door…

**Daya** hold hand nd hug him again...

**Abhi** too hug him dn pat his shoulder - chal abb bahut ho gya…kaam karle kuch…dn he touch his forehad - are haan bukaar ka to yaad hi nahin…ab theek hai…

**Daya** - tum a gye ho to ek dam fit hu abb…aur jane se pehle ek shart hai meri…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - lunch karega aj bahar…

**Daya** smiles - are jeo boss…bhai ho to tumhare jaisa…mere mooh ki baat cheen li tumne to…nd they came outside…

**After two hours** -

Abhi got chance to meet Tarika when he ahs to look for reports…he enters lab with a bigg smile on his face…but shocked as he enter his first step there…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - ruk jao wahi par Abhijeet…age mat badhna…

All team shocked on this…

**Tarika** smiles dn looking at Abhijeet through corner of her eyes…

**Pankaj** - ye kya Salunkhe Sir ne Abhijeet Sir ko rok diya…wo bhi shadishuda hone ke baad…

**Rajat **- Pankaj….isme shaadi shuda wali baat kahan se a gyi…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - shaadi shuda ki baat hi to hai Rajat…ye pehle nahin tikta tha Tariak ke naam ki mala jape bina…to socho ye abb kya karega…na khud kuch karega na Tarika ko kuch karne dega…

**Tarika** smiles nd busy in mixing colours with pipette…

**Abhi** looking at all nd than at Tarika - are Dr. Tarika suna aapne…aapke raaj mein kya ho raha hai apke Pati ke saath…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - Hellooo….yahan nahin…ghar mein pati to tum iske...

**Abhi** - tarikaaaa….he speaks like complaining kid…

**Tarika** give a look to him - Abhijeet…m sorry lekin isme main kuch nahin kar sakti…

**Abhi** look at others - main ja raha hu…tum log pata karke a jana kya hua hai is murde ko dn he move towards door to go outside…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - are Abhijeet….tum to bura maan gaye yaar…are ruko to…nd he give Tariak as bechara look…

**Purvi** - lagta hai Abhijeet Sir bura maan gaye…

**Tasha** - Sir aapko aisa nahin bolna chahye tha unhe…shaadi ke baad pehli baar wo lab mein aye aur aapne bhaga diya unhe…

**Vivek** place hand on chin - behcare Abhijeet Sir…dn he nodded his head in disappointment…

**Dr. Salunkhe** surrenders - lo bhai sab logon ne mujhe hi villain bana diya…le aao **Tarika** apne Abhijeet ko ander…

**Pankaj** - jis tarah se wo gaye hai…lagta nahi jaldi wapis ayenge…

**Tarika** move towards - Abhijeet ruko to…nd in next minute…

Aapne bulaya Tarika g…mujhe pata tha aap bulayengi…he enters with a broad smile on his face…

And all laughs nd took sigh of relief…dn get busy with their stuff…

**Afternoon** -

Abhi nd Duo went for lunch as Abhijeet promise with him that he will give him treat…

**In evening** -

Everyone get free nd move towards their respective home…

**Abhi** looking at Tarika who was leaving lab dn there she get busy in chat with Purvi n Tasha - kitni pyari lag rahi hai meri jaan…lekin aaj bahut thaki si lag rahi hai…upar se khush dikh rahi hai lekin ander se nahin hai…main jaanta hu…kyu nahin hai…lekin bahut jaldi hogi Abhi…tu dega use uski khoyi hui khushi wapis…kisi bhi keemat par dega nd he sat inside Qualis…waiting for Tarika…

**Tarika** took leave from girls nd than move towards Qualis…nd sit beside him…with a tired smile on her face…nd he press accelerator…

**Abhi** smiles nd place hand on her cheek - bahut thak gyi meri jaan…

**Tarika** smiles a bit nd adjust seat belt moving behind - nai Abhi…aisi koi baat nahin hai...mujhe adapt hai is sab ke…aur waise bhi thakna achha hota hai sehat ke liye…

**Abhi** smiles - theek hai g…jaisa aap kahen…dn he move towards home…

**Tarika** - to aaj tumne Daya ko lunch karwaya…khush ho gya hoga wo bahut…nd she look around - aaj mausam kitna suhana hai na…thandi thandi hawa kitni achhi lag rahi hai…dil kar raha hai saari raat aise hi ghoomte rahen…she speaks moving her hand out of window…

**Abhi** - haan bahut khush hua…do hafte ki saari baatein kardi 2 ghanto mein…dn he stop car near sea shore…

**Tarika** - Abhii ye kahna rok di gaadi…hum ghar nai ja rahe kya…

**Abhi** came out of Qualis nd move towards her door…open her door nd give hand to come her out…

**Tarika** smiles broad looked happy from inside as her wish come true…she give him hand nd came out of Qualis…

**Abhi** - _**main ko aisa geet gau…ke aarzu jagau agar tum kahoooo**_…he sings holding her hands carefully…

Tariak came out dn look into his eyes

_**Tum ko bulao…ya palkein bichau….kadam tum jahan jahan rakhoooo…**_

he sings place hands on road…dn she laughs loudly nd tears came in her eyes…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it too like previous chapters…waiting for reviews nd yes thanks for reading nd reviewing on previous chapters…


	4. Chapter 4

**U read** -

Abhrika go back to their work nd all team greet them…Abhi spent some time with Daya dn take him out for lunch…after that Dr. Salunkhe didn't allow Abhi to come in lab as he will disturb Tarika more than before… Abhi become sad nd left lab but Tarika call him back…after finish their job they left for home but Abhi move towards restaurant as Tarika demand to spent some time outside as weather was cool dn rainy….

**Abb age** -

**Abhi** came out of Qualis nd move towards her door…open her door nd give hand to come her out…

**Tarika** smiles broad looked happy from inside as her wish come true…she give him hand nd came out of Qualis…

**Abhi** - _**main ko aisa geet gau…ke aarzu jagau agar tum kahoooo**_…he sings holding her hands carefully…

Tarika came out dn look into his eyes

_**Tum ko bulao…ya palkein bichau…kadam tum jahan jahan rakhoooo…**_

he sings place hands on road…dn she laughs loudly nd tears came in her eyes…

**Abhi** - are Tarika…kya hua jaan…he speaks cupped her face in his hands…

**Tarika** - kuch nahin Abhi…she speaks nodding her head in no nd wipe her tear…

**Abhi** pulled her nd hold her in hug…she too hug him tightly…

**Tarika** place hand on his chest in order to seprate her after few seconds - Abhii…chale…

**Abhi** narrowing his eyes - kya hua jaan…tumhe achha nahin aga yahan ana…

**Tarika** - bahut achha laga na Abhi…lekin abhi mujhe ghar jana hai…she speaks in sad tone…

**Abhi** - lekin maine to socha tha dinner karke chalenge…koi baat nai… jaisi tumhari marzi jaan…

**Tarika** - m sorry Abhi…

**Abhi** pat her cheek - its okkk Tarika…sorry ki kya baat hai…nai mood hai I understands…zaroori thore hai jo mera dil karega wahi ho…relax… nd he open Qualis's door…

**Tarika** place hand on door nd close that…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya hua?

**Tarika** - Abhi…aaj main tumhe dinner karwati hu…chalo…she speaks changing her mood…

**Abhi** smile - lekin Tarika…rehna do plz…agar tumahra mood nahin hai to plz meri wajah se tum….are hum bhage thore ja rahe hai kahin…phir kar lenge…choro…dn he again trying to open the door…

**Tarika** - Abhi maine kaha na…abb hum dinner karke hi ghar jaynge…nd thats final…she speaks in ordering tone…

**Abhi** bow his head - jaisa aap kahen jaaneman…hum to aapke ghulam hain…dn they move towards restaurant…

**In restaurant** -  
Both looking at each other sitting on opposite sides…waiting for order…song were playing there…

_**Tu meri zindagi hai…tu meri har khushi hai…tu hi pyar tu hi chaahat…tu hi Aashiqui hai…**_

**Abhi **pick up flower from vas nd give it to her - ye phool meri phool jaisi jaan ke liye…

**Tarika** smiles - wah kya ada hai…

**Abhi** smiles - shukriya shukriya…wiase tumhe ye gana suna…bahut achha hai na…

_**Tu meri zindagi hai…tu meri har khushi hai...**_

**Tarika** - haan suna hai…ye to mera favourite tha…

**Abhi** - achha…mera bhi…

waiter bring their order…dn they start to enjoy their dinner…

**Abhi** looking around - ajj mujhe na Shimla ki yaad a gya achanak se…he speaks unintentionally…

**Tarika's** expression changes nd she place the spoon on side…Abhi look at her nd regret what he speaks…

_**Pehli mohabbat ka ehsaas hai tu**__**…bujh ke jo bujh na payi wo pyaas hai tu…**__**tu hi meri pehli khwahish…tu hi aakhri hai  
**_**Abhi** forward his hand nd place hand softy on her cheek - Tarika…u okk

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - m fine Abhiiii…

**Abhi** - to phir khana kyu nai kha rahi…achha nai laga?

**Tarika** - mera dil nai kar raha Abhi…

**Abhi** - to rehne do jaan…jo tumhara dil kar raha hai wo karte hai…batao kya chahye…

_**Har zakhm dil ka mere…dil se dua de…Khushiyaan tujhe gham saare… mujhko khuda de…**_

**Tarika** look into his eyes nd smile - tumne sab kuch to de diya hai mujhe Abhi…aur kuch nahin chahye…dn she pick up spoon dn fill it with Paneer nd rice dn forward it towards Abhijeet mouth…

**Abhi** who understand what she is thinking nd why she is upset hardly opens his mouth nd eat rice holding her hand nd both smile…

_**Tujhko bhula na paaya…meri bebasi haiiii…tu...meri zindagi hai  
tu meri har khushi hai...**_

**Tarika **look at him - pata hai Abhi…aaj free time mein Kajal ,Purvi aur Tasha…sab mere paas ayi thi…mujhe hamare honeymoon ke bare mein pooch rahi thi…pooch rahi thi kya kiya…kahan kahan ghoome…nd she stop with heavy throat….

**Abhi** too stop eating dn he felt ashamed of what he did to her dn remember all that again - Tarika main samjh sakta hu…dn believe me main…jab…jab bhi wo sab yaad karta hu to…nd he look at him main bahut sharminda hu Tarika…samjh nahi a raha main tumhe kaise yakeen karwau ke mere dil mein tumhare liye kitna pyaar hai…kitna chahta hu tumhe main…

**Tarika** smiles - main jaanti hu Abhiiii…nd she look at time - khair chodo ye sab Abhi…jaldi se dinner finish karo…niklte hai hum log…

Nd somehow they finish their dinner dn than left for their home…both were not in gud mood but trying to be happy…

**After one hour** -

They reach home…nd heavy rain starts…

**Abhi** - are bach gaye nai to traffic mein fas jaate…shukr hai hum time par pahunch gaye…

**Tarika** opening lock - haan Abhi…lekin abhi achhi lag rahi hai baarish…thandi thandi hawa chal rahi hai…nd they enter inside…

**Abhi** holding her in arms - tum kaho to hum enjoy kar lete hai baarish… isme kya hai…nd he give gentle kiss on her cheek…chalo terrace par chalte hain…

**Tarika** hold his hands nd remove herself from grip - Abhi main bahut thak gyi hu…neend a rahi hai mujhe…dn she move towards room…

Abhi narrow his eyes dn followed her towards room after drinking water from fridge…

**Abhrika room** -

Tarika came after changing in night dress…dn start to comb her hairs…

**Abhi** look at her nd smile remove coat nd place that on side…than he unbutton his shirts…nd open 2-3 buttons…

**Tarika** by mistakenly look at him opening buttons nd turn her face immediately…

Than he remove belt from loops nd hung it too…Tarika was trying ot avoid that but her eyes were remembering something other on seeing him he open Almirah nd pick night dress… hold towel nd than move towards washroom…

After changing clothes wore night dresses…he came after 10 minutes…

**Abhi** - Tarika…main soch raha hu…nd he shocked to see her…

**Tarika** sitting on bed placing her feet stool placed near bed nd applying nail paint nd her hands were trembling while applying…

**Abhi** look at her bite his lip nd narrow his eyes - Tarika ko kya ho gya…achanak se itni raat ko nail paint laga rahi hai…he goes close to her nd place hand on her shoulder - jaan sona nai hai kya…she jerked his hand away...Abhi shocked on her behaviour - kya hua Tarika…itna gussa…r u okkk? He speaks sitting in front of her…

**Tarika** throw the nail paint away nd burst out in tears placing hands on her face…

**Abhi** - Tarika kya hua hain…kya baat hai…kahin tum wo Purvi aur Kajal wali baat to nai soch rahi…nd he forward his hand to hold her in hug…

**Tarika** pushed him away nd get up from bed…

**Abhi** too stand up - Tarika...relax…kya hua plz batao mujhe kyu itni pareshaan ho…

**Tarika** hit him on chest nd push him back - I hate u Abhi…I hate u…dn she hit him again hardly…again dn again…

**Abhi** forward his hand - Tarika...plz meri baat suno nd he tries to hold her hand…meri baat suno plz…kya hua batao mujhe jaan…

**Tarika** trembling tone - mere paas mat ana…main keh rahi hu mere paas mat ana…she warn him pointing finger towards him…

**Abhi** moving towards her - relax Tarika…nai aounga main paas ok…shaant ho jao plzzz… relax…he tries to calm down her…

**Tarika** still standing in same position for sometime dn than she sat on floor resting herself with bed…looked very scared…

**Abhi** - _main apne aapko kabhi maaf nai kar paunga…Tarika ki ye halaat sirf meri wajah se hui hai…aaj phir se shayad ise wo sab yaad a gya aur phir se…_dn helook at Tarika who was sitting holding her knees together resting her head on it…

**Tarika** looked scared as if those memories haunting her again…

**Abhi** slowly move nd sat in front of her nd forward his hand - Tarika…

**Tarika** - nai chodo….chodo mujhe…nd she hit him again…

**Abhi** - Tarika nai Tarika…meri baat suno plz Tarika…nd he hold her hand tightly…

**Tarika** struggling to remove hand by hitting with other - chodo chodo mera haath…tears were running through her eyes…

**Abhi** move ahead nd hold tightly in his hug - relax Tarika…its okk…plz relax…he speaks rubbing hand in her hairs…nd kiss on her head…

**Tarika** struggles a bit than calm down dn rested her head on his chest, hold his arm tightly nd cried - Abhiii…Abhiiii…m sorry Abhiii…mujhe wo sab aaj phir se yaad a gya…

**Abhi** too had tears in his eyes - sorry bolkar mujhe aur sharminda mat karo jaan…plz chup ho jao…he was rubbing his fingers in her hairs continuously - main samjh sakta hu kya beet rahi hai tumpar…but believe me main apni hi nazron mein gir chukka hu…jitni takleef main tumhe di hai… us se kahin zayda takleef mujhe ho rahi hai tumhari aisi halaat dekh kar…dn he kisses on her head again…

**Tarika** sobbing - nai Abhi tum aisa mat socho plzzz…m fine now…dn she wipe tears herself…

**Abhi** - nai Tarika…main is guilt ke saath hi jeena chahta hu abb…yehi meri saza hai shayad…main apni jaan ko itna hurt kiya…main tumhari maafi ke layak nahin hu Tarika…

**Tarika** - Abhii plzzz…abb chodo plz…mujhe wo sab yaad nahin karna plz….

**Abhi** seprate her from hug - chalo…utho so jao…raat kaafi ho gyi hai…

**Tarika** get up holding his hand nd look at his face - Abhii…plz help me…main is sab se niklna chahti hu…nai yaad karna mujhe wo sab…aaj pata nai kaise…main kabhi pehle ki tarah normal life jee nai paungi… main jitna bhoolne ki koshish karti hu…dn she stop for while - plz Abhiii…

**Abhi** again hold her in hug - main hu na jaan…main doonga tumhe tumhari pehle wali zindagi wapis…main bhi apni jaan ko pehle jaise hi haste muskurate dekhna chahta hu…aur iske liye main kuch bhi karne ko taiyaar hu…

**Tarika** seprate him from herself - Abhi…chalo terrace par chalte hai… baarish enjoy karte hain…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya baarish…Tarika thandi hawa chal rahi hai… bimaar pad jayegi meri jaan…he speaks place hand on her cheeks…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi…mujhe bheegna hai plz…I want to feel happy…dn they move towards terrace…

**Author's note** -

Thanks Kk, Fk, Dd, Abhrika lover, SS, Bre, Bluefairy, Rohan nd Rahul, Kirti, Jyoti, CID lovers, Ujjwal, Aditi, Sonali, Dayashree, Abby, Aditya Nitu, Priyanka, Gia nd all others who r continuing supporting me…thanks a lot for ur reviews…on this nd all other stories…Big thanks for reading dn waiting for long…

Love u all…Take care.

Kd.


	5. Chapter 5

****HAPPY DIWALI ** **

To all my Friends nd readers…may this Diwali bring lots of happiness in ur life…God bless u all.

**On terrace** -

**Tarika** run in centre…

**Abhi** shouted - are Tarika…dekho hum yahan enjoy karte hai…bheego mat…he speaks standing on small terrace room…dekho hum yahan baith kar coffee pete pete baarish enjoy karte hain…

**Tarika** - nai Abhiiii mujhe yehi enjoy karna hai…nd she open her arms widely…want to lost in rain…

**Abhi** looking at her with smile on his face dn tears in eyes…he move towards him nd stop in front of her…

**Tarika** opens her eyes - Abhi…dekho kitna achha lag raha hai…kitna khula khula feel ho raha hai…nd at same

**Abhi** move close to her nd she got scared with bigg thunderstorm nd lightening…she immediately hug him tightly…

_**Badal yu garjta hai…dar kuch aisa lagta hai…chamak chamak ke lapak lapak ke ye bijli hum pe gir jayegi**__…_

**Abhi** - dar gyi meri jaan…he speaks wrapping his arms around her…

**Tarika** smiles a bit nd move his face towards him nd look into his eyes…

**Abhi** smiles nd she blushes a bit nd than seprate herself from him…

**Tarika** - Abhi…hum…ander chale…wahan se baarish dekhte hain…nd again a bigg thunderstorm…she hide her face immediately in his chest…

Abhi smiles nd they move inside room…

_**Bahar bhi toofaan…ander bhi toofaan…beech mein do toofano ke ye sheeshe ka makaan….**_

Tarika move towards bigg window nd stand there looking outside… rubbing her hand due to cold now Abhi too move close to her nd wrap his arms from backside on her waist…she scared dn move with jerk…he rested his chin on her shoulder holding her tightly…

_**Aise dil dhadkta hai…are aise dil dhadkta hai…dar kuch aisa lagta hai…chamak chamak ke lapak ye bijli hum pe gir jayegi…**_

**Tarika** - Abhi…c hodo na plz…she trying to remove herself from him…

**Abhi** - nai choduga…he tighten his grip on her stomach…nd kisses on her neck…she flinched…

_**Ye deewani shaam…ye toofani shaam…aag barsati hai sawaan mein paani ka hai naam….**_

**Tarika **- Abhi…kya kar rahe ho…

**Abhi** smiles - apni jaan ke saath baarish enjoy kar raha hu…

**Tarika** smiles - baatein karni koi tumse seekhe…nd she remove herself from his arms…nd run in rain again…

_**Bas kuch bhi ho sakta hai…are bas kuch bhi ho sakta hai...dar kuch aisa lagta hai…chamak chamak ke lapak lapak ke ye bijli hum pe gir jayegi…**_

Abhi too run after her again…she look at him…both were standing looking into each other eyes…he dress were stick to her body…he forward his hand towards her face nd place hand on her cheek…she flinched nd hold her breath…place hand on his hand with her hands…dn closes her eyes….

_**Tauba husne yaar…badle rang hazaar…**_

Abhi place hand on her other cheek…she opens her eyes…he move his face close to her dn touch her lips gently…nd seprate after sometime…

_**Sharm kabhi ati hai aur kabhi ata hai pyaaar…**_

She blushed nd scared a bit…he place hand on her waist nd pulled her towards himself with jerk…she place hand on his chest for some distance…

_**Dekhen kaun therta hai…are dekhe kaun therta hai…dar kuch aisa lagta hai…**_

He looked at her scared face dn smile a bit…than move towards her neck nd kiss there…she flinched nd trying to remove herself…he tighten his grip…

_**chamak chamak ke lapak lapak ke ye bijli humpe gir jayegi…**_

she was melting in his arms…he was kissing her roughly…she remove herself by jerking him away…nd smiles with naughtiness…

_**Tum baitho us paar…hum baithe is paar…aao apne beech bana le hum koi dewaar…**_

**Tarika** - tum door raho Abhijeet…baarish hai to kya romance hi karna hai…

**Abhi** moving towards her - jiske paas itni pyari si jaan ho wo romance hi karega…waise romance ke liye mujhe koi bahana nahin chahye madam…

**Tarika** collect rain water n throw it on Abhi's face - achha g dekhte hain nd she run…

_**Dil phir bhi mil sakta hai….ho dil phir bhi mil sakta hai…ar kuch aisa lagta hai…**_

**Abhi** run after her nd hold her tightly again - mujhse shaitani… hain…nd he kiss on her forehead…

_**chamak chamak ke lapak lapak ke ye bijli hum pe gir jayegi…**_

**Tarika** moving her legs - Abhi...ye cheating hai…chodo…

**Abhi** - koi cheating nahin…dn he move dowastairs nd move towards their room…

_**Badal yu garjta hai…Dar kuch aisa lagta hai…**_

**Abhrika's room**_** - **_

**Abhi** nd Tarika both looking into each other eyes…Abhi lift Tarika down - jaan….poori geeli ho gyi ho tum…nd he move towards Almirah…chalo jaldi se change karlo… he speaks removing her night gown from almirah…

**Tarika** looking at him nd shocked on his behaviour - Abhi…tum…tum bhi poore bheeg gaye ho…change karlo…

_**Jo meri rooh ko chain de pyar de wo khushi ban gye ho tum…zindagi ban gye ho tum…zindagi ban gye ho tum…**_

**Abhi** remove his dress too - kar leta hu main bhi…jao tum jao washroom pehle…

**Tarika** pick up her gown nd move towards washroom nd came after few minutes rubbing her hairs with towel…

**Abhi** was wearing his night shirt…

**Tarika** look at him nd move towards him nd wrap her arms slowly from backside on his chest…

_**Jism se jaan tak k…paas ate gye…in nighaaon se dil mein samaate gye… jism se jaan tak paas ate gye…**_

**Abhi** shocked but smiles nd hold her hands nd than move his face towards her nd cupped her face in his hands nd kissed on her forehead…

**Tarika** closes her eyes nd rested her face on his chest nd hug him tightly…

**Abhi **rub hand on her hairs nd kiss on head…

**Tarika** hold his shirt tightly - I love u Abhi…

**Abhi** smiles - I love u too jaan…nd he seprate her from hug nd picked her in arms nd move towards bed…by turning of lights…she holds her breath

_**Jis haseen khwab ki thi tamanna mujhe…haan wahi ban gye ho tum…zindagi ban gye ho tum…**_

He lie her on bed dn leaned over her nd look into his eyes who has both love nd scare for him…she smiles nd place hand on her forehead again….

She looked scared but was ready to start her relationship again…smiles a bit nd place hand on his cheek nd kiss there too…he move his face towards her neck nd kiss there…she hold his arm tightly…he than touch her lips nd kiss with passion…she respond little…

_**Aapke pyar mein hum swarne lage…dekh ke aapko hum nikhrne lage…**_

He drag his kiss towards her neck again dn than move towards her stomach nd kiss there…she hold his hand immediately…

_**is kadr aapse humko mohabbat hui…is kadr apse humko mohabbat hui…toot ke baaju mein bikhrne lage…**_

he continue holding her hand tightly pinned to sheet…then he undress himself…her heartbeat increases…dn she struggles a bit to remove her hands…

Abhiiii…she speaks in scared nd tearful tone…

_**Aap jo is tarah se tadpayengee….aise alaam mein paaaagal ho jayengeee…**_

Shhh jaan…relax…relax nd he move his hand towards her leg nd kisses on her leg nd drags upward…nd left her hands…

**Tarika** hold him tightly - Abhi…Abhi...her fear was clearly seen on her face in lamp light nd tears were running through her eyes…

**Abhi** kisses on her tears dn then on her lips…she too respond with her trembling lips…nd rub hand on his back…

_**Wo mil gya jiski hame kab se talaash thi…bechain si in saanson mein barso se talaash thi… **_

He kisses on her face…neck roughly nd she rubs her hand on his hairs… dn kisses his cheek dn than neck too…he bit relax on her response…dn kisses on her arms dn whole body…

_**Jism se rooh mein hum utrne lage…is kadr aapse humko mohabbat hui…toot ke bajauon mein bikhrne lage… **_

She was cards her fingers on his hairs…trembling fingers…he understands her fear well but this time she too want to overcome of that situation so was co-operating him…

_**Roop ki aanch se tan pighal jayega…aag lag jayegi man machal jayega…**_

He move his hand to her leg nd remove her lowers…she look into his eyes…he smile…she smiles too but her body was not coping with her smile…he kisses on her forehead - u ok jaan…

she nodded her head in yes…he soothes her little…she relaxes a bit … than touches her lips again…she wrap her arms around his neck…nd respond him…

_**Ye lab zara takraye jo dilbar ke hoonth se…chingariya udne lagi shabnam ki chot se…**_

He then move her legs a bit…her heartbeat increases nd she tighten her grip on him…dn hold his arms tightly…he lie between her legs…dn than push him into her with jerk…

_**hum sanam had se age guzrne lage…is kadr aapse humko mohabbat hui…toot ke baaju mein bikhrne lage…**_

she flinched nd screams a bit nd tear starts to run through her eyes…he kiss on her cheek nd wipe her tears…dn kisses on her forehead…she relaxes a bit…nd then finishes after sometime…nd then sleep in each others arms…

_**aapke pyar mein sawrne lage…**_

**Next morning **-

Abhi was sleeping holding pillow tightly…

**Tarika** came from washroom in bathrobe nd look at Abhi…smiles dn sat beside him nd place her hand on his cheek…

**Tarika's POV** - aaj main bahut khush hu Abhi…aaj hamare zindagi ki nayi saveer hai…Bhagwaan ne hame doosra mauka diya hai ek doosre ko samjhne ka…zindagi saath bitane ke…pichle kuch dino mein jo bhi hua…wo sab bura sapna samjhkar bhula diya main…bas mujhe itna pata hai ke tum mere saath ho aur mujhe tootne nahin doge kabhi…main bhi tumhe kabhi bikhrane nahi doongi Abhi…kabhi nahin…nd she kisses on his forehead…he opens his eyes nd wrap arms around her waist - Abhi…uth gye tum…naatak kar rahe the…

**Abhi** - nai to…main to so raha tha…wo to tumhari narm narm ungliyon ke chuan se meri neend bhang ho gyi…

**Tarika** smiles nd rested her head on his chest - uth jao Abhi…tum late ho jaoge…aath baj gye hain…

**Abhi** holding her in hug - bajne do jinte bajte hain…nd he look at her nd kisses on her head - waise ye kya Tariak hua jagane ka…

**Tarika** remove herself - mujhe yehi Tarika ata hai…

**Abhi** tighten his grip - achha g…to ye baat hai…main apne tarike dikhau abb…nd he forward his face towards her face…

**Tarika** place hand on his mouth - bas koi Tarika nahin jaan na mujhe…chalo utho…dn she remove herself from shi arms nd move towards almirah…

**Abhi** - aaj no bureau…sirf hum aur tum…enjoy karnege poora din…

**Tarika** give him surprised look - waise kis khushi mein aaj NO BUREAU? aur tum jaante ho abb koi chutti nahin milegi hame…nd she move towards dressing table…

**Abhi** get up from bed - maine tumhare uthne se pehle hi aaj ACP Sir aur Salunkhe Sir ko msg kar diya tha…aaj no disturbace…

**Tarika** shocked - aur wo maan gye?

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - koi shak ?

**Tarika** smiles nd happy from inside - sach…lekin kyu? Aaj kya hai? She speaks combing her hairs…

**Abhi** move close to her - aaj…aaj bhi hai kuch…nd place his arm on her waist nd pulled her towards himself - _**mere dil mein aaj kya hai tu kahe to main bata du…**_nd he move face close to her face dn kiss on her cheek…

**Tarika** blushes nd remove herself by jerking him away nd run away - main jaanti hu kya hai...lekin aaj poora din enjoy…bahar khana, movie, lunch aur dinner bhi…aur haan shopping bhi dher saari…she speaks like kids…

**Abhi** smiles with satisfaction - _**jo tumko ho pasand wahi kaammm karenge…**_

**Abhi's POV **- aaj meri jaan kitni khush hai…kitna kuch hua hamare beech…kabhi sapne mein bhi nahin socha tha ke ye sab hoga…lekin jo bhi hua…us se abb hum dono aur kareeb a gye…aisi galti dobara kabhi na ho mujhe meri zindagi mein…kabhi main apni jaan ko hurt na karu… abb bas mujhe meri jaan wapis mil gyi…mere liye is se bada kuch nahin…meri jaan se bada kuch nahin…aur main hamesha aise hi chahta rahuga tumhe…tumhare liye hi jioga…nd he move towards her nd hug her…she too hug him nd feels happy than ever…nd they enjoy whole day…enjoy their new relationship, new happiness nd new chance that God give them again of a Blessful life…

**Author's note** -

So Guys…this is END of **Meri Sohni** Series…nd end of this chapter too…

Again bigg Thanks to - Kk, Fk, Dd, Abhrika lover, SS, Bre, Bluefairy, Rohan nd Rahul, Kirti, Jyoti, CID lovers, Ujjwal, Aditi, Sonali, Dayashree, Abby, Aditya Nitu, Priyanka, Gia nd all others who r continuing supporting me…

Love u all…

Kd.


End file.
